


Kiss Me

by missmaddie



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, it works for any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"That you were taking too long."

"I can't believe you."

"I am pretty incredible."

"You're dying. You idiot. You stupid idiot. You weren't supposed to die."

"Wow, it only takes the sight of blood to reduce you to redundancy."

"...Can you stop reminding me? It's enough to see you in a hospital gown."

"Am I wearing it well?"

"I hate you." 

"Except you don't."

"No, I don't." 

"Do you not hate me enough for a kiss?"

"Can you be serious?"

"It might kill me faster. Come on. Kiss me."

"We're parabatai."

"What's legality to the dead?"

The joy of the kiss makes up for the pain of the fading rune, if only for a second.


End file.
